Just Dance Now
Just Dance Now is a moblie app set to release around the release date of the Just Dance 2015. It is supportable among android and apple devices, it's still unknown if it works on window's devices. It Runs on (Play Store And App Store respectively) It has been announced to be a buyable app on the Nintendo Store on the Wii U. How it works Download the free app (Just Dance Now) and have a connectable screen like a TV or desktop that connects to the internet. Use your screen and go to Justdancenow.com and connect to your device or account. Then using your phone, connect to a song server or a server with amounts of people. It doesn't require a gaming system or fees. Use your phone as a remote and dance away. Track your score by looking at the screen. Requirements For Androids/Ios/Windows # A phone (Android or Apple Or Windows) # Screen *Connectable to the internet (Or Apple Tv Or Roku, Anything you can that connects you to webpages) # Have Fun! How it works on Wii U It will work as it's own game but is able to add devices for other players to join. The tablet will work as a screen for a player to control. It is still in devlopment and still in it's beta stage. 'Track listing' 65 tracks have been found on this app but 41have been revealed. Song Artist Difficulty Year Mode Dancer(s) "American Girl" (2014D) Bonnie McKee Medium 2013 Solo ♀ "Applause" (2014)/(JWiiU) Lady Gaga Medium 2013 Solo ♀ "Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In"* (DOB)/(2014) The 5th Dimension (The Sunlight Shakers) Easy 1969 Duet ♀/♀ "Barbra Streisand" (3)/(SD) Duck Sauce Medium 2010 Solo ♀ "Blame It on the Boogie"(2014)/(SD) Mick Jackson Easy 1978 Dance Crew ♂/♀/♂/♀ "Blurred Lines" (2014) Robin Thicke feat. Pharrell Williams Easy 2013 Duet ♂/♂ "C'mon" (2014) Ke$ha Medium 2013 Duet ♀/♂ "Call Me Maybe" (4) Carly Rae Jepsen Easy 2012 Solo ♀ "Candy" (2014) Robbie Williams Medium 2012 Duet ♂/♀ "Can't Hold Us" (2014D) Macklemore & Ryan Lewis feat. Ray Dalton Medium 2012 Solo ♂ "Dançando" (2014) Ivete Sangalo Medium 2013 Solo ♀ "Feel So Right" (2014) Imposs feat. Konshens Hard 2013 Solo ♀ "Feel This Moment" (2014) Pitbull feat. Christina Aguilera Easy 2013 Solo ♀ "Gangnam Style" (4D)/(2014D)/(JWiiU) PSY Hard 2012 Duet ♂/♀-♂-♀ "Get Lucky" (2014) Daft Punk feat. Pharrell Williams Medium 2013 Duet ♂/♂ "In The Summertime" (2014) Mungo Jerry Easy 1970 Dance Crew ♂/♀/♂/♀ "Just Dance" (2014)/(JWiiU) Lady Gaga feat. Colby O'Donis Hard 2008 Solo ♀ "Kiss You" (2014) One Direction Medium 2013 6-Player Dance Crew ♀/♀/♀/♂/♂/♂ "Limbo" (2014) Daddy Yankee Hard 2012 Duet ♂/♀ "Love Boat"* (2014) Jack Jones (Frankie Bostello) Medium 1979 Solo ♂ "Maniac"* (2D)/(SP) Michael Sembello (The Hit Crew) Hard 1983 Solo ♀ "María" (2014) Ricky Martin Hard 1995 Solo ♂ "Moskau"* (2014) Dschinghis Khan (Dancing Bros.) Hard 1979 Duet ♂/♀ "Moves Like Jagger" (4)/(2014D)/(JWiiU) Maroon 5 feat. Christina Aguilera Medium 2011 Solo ♂ "My Main Girl" (2014D) MainStreet Easy 2013 Solo ♀ "The Other Side" (2014) Jason Derulo Hard 2013 Solo ♂ "Pound The Alarm" (2014) Nicki Minaj Medium 2012 Dance Crew ♀/♀/♀/♀ "Sexy And I Know It" (2014D)/(JWiiU) LMFAO Medium 2011 Solo ♂ "She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)" (2014) David Guetta feat. Sia Medium 2012 Solo ♀ "SOS" (2)/(J) Rihanna Medium 2006 Solo ♀ "Starships" (2014) Nicki Minaj Hard 2012 Solo ♀ "Tik Tok"(G)/(2)/(J2) Ke$ha Easy 2009 Solo ♀ "Turn Up The Love" (2014) Far East Movement feat. Cover Drive Hard 2012 Duet ♂/♀ "Wake Me Up" (2014D) Avicii feat. Aloe Blacc Medium 2013 Solo ♂ "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" (2) Wham! Medium 1984 Solo ♂ "We No Speak Americano"* (4) Yolanda Be Cool and DCUP (Hit the Electro Beat) Hard 2010 Solo ♂ "Where Have You Been" (2014) Rihanna Hard 2012 Solo ♀ "You Make Me Feel..." (4D) Cobra Starship feat. Sabi Easy 2011 Solo ♀ "YMCA" (2014) Village People Easy 1978 Dance Crew ♂*/♂*/♂*/♂* A "*" indicates that the song is a cover version, not the original. A "(3)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance 3. An "(SP)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance Summer Party. A "(4)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance 4. A "(2014)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance 2014. A "(JWiiU)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance Wii U. A "(DOB)" indicates that the song is also on Dance on Broadway. An "(SD)" indicates that the song is also on The Smurfs Dance Party. A "(2D)" indicates that the song is also a DLC on Just Dance 2. A "(4D)" indicates that the song is also a DLC on Just Dance 4. A "(2014D)" indicates that the song is also a DLC on Just Dance 2014. "()" brackets indicate the original or cover artist of the cover or sample song. Trivia * Up to 20,000 people can dance on server ** But it's stated that unlimited people can join in * Dance from Just Dance 2 Classic's to Just Dance 2014 * You must have a Uplay account * This is the 2nd app ubisoft made for the phone. (Autodance) * Its unknown if it supports Just Dance 2015 songs. (Highly unlikely) * Servers will be region locked Category:Miscellaneous Category:Games